This invention relates generally to technology used to incapacitate an individual using high voltage. It is well know in the art to provide stun guns which either use an electrode mounted on a hand-held device or an electrode that is fired as a projectile onto an assailant. In either case, contact with the conductors by an assailant will typically incapacitate the assailant.
Heretofore, the use of an incapacitating level of electricity has been limited to hand-held devices such as a Taser® or hand deployed devices such as a stun gun or an electrified stun shield used as a riot shield for crowd control. While such devices are useful for their intended purposes, there remains a need for ways to use a high voltage deterrent to prevent access or entry to a region and to also provide a visual and physical barrier as a way of protecting an individual from an assailant.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.